


Page Fourty-Two

by Khylara



Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick are unpacking boxes when they find some very interesting reading material. Prompt - Library
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601686
Kudos: 6





	Page Fourty-Two

**Author's Note:**

> So we're now up to 18 rooms - I figured Pete lives in a pretty big house considering. Once again - if anyone has any suggestions for rooms, please feel free.

Patrick and Pete were sitting on the floor, sorting through the sixth box of books when Pete found it. He pulled out the battered copy of "The Joy Of Gay Sex", his eyes going wide. "Where in the hell did you get this?"

Patrick looked up and immediately blushed. ""A Different Light"," he said, naming Chicago's oldest gay and lesbian bookstore. "When I was in high school. I was questioning everything back then."

Pete nodded. "I did, too. I think everybody did back in high school." He began flipping through it.

Patrick ducked his head. "Must you?"

"What is it you always say? Always seek to improve?" Pete said, grinning. "He turned the book sideways. "Is that position even possible?"

Patrick looked over his shoulder. "I...I don't know," he finally said. "It must be, or it wouldn't be in the book." He tilted his head. "Maybe he's double jointed?"

"Or in the circus." Pete took another look in the box. "Any other perverted books in there?"

"No. I think I kept that one because I liked the ilustrations." Taking it out of Pete's hands, he turned to page sixteen. "See?"

A wave of arousal swept through the bassis as he gazed at the drawing of two men making love. "Beautiful," he said softly, looking up. "Reminds me of you."

Patrick's face turned bright red. "I don't look like that," he said. "I never did."

"I beg to differ. I think you're beautiful. And so much hotter than the pictures in this book," Pete whispered, nuzzling his ear. "Amazing."

Patrick smiled as he brushed a finger over the illustration. "I always thought...I wondered what it would feel like...doing that," he finally said. "Being in a man's arms...it never occurred to me back then."

"And now?" Pete prompted gently.

"Now it's all I need," Patrick said simply. "I can't imagine anything else."

It was Pete's turn to blush. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They shared a kiss. 

Picking up the book again, Pete turned to page fourty-two. "Can we try this?"

Patrick looked. And looked again. "How is that possible?" he finally asked.

"It is. With a lot of lube." When Patrick stared at him, Pete shook his head. "Not me. Gabe. I caught him and Travis doing stuff in the back room the last time I went to Chicago to check on "Angels And Kings"."

"Oh." Patrick was immediately contrite. "Sorry."

"No need for you to be," Pete said gently. "Believe me, I understand. And I'd never do that to you."

Patrick let out a shaky sigh. "I know. It's just...you know."

Pete did know." It's okay," he said softly, kissing him. "She's long gone and you're safe, here with me." He petted Patrick's hair. "It's okay."

Patrick buried his face in Pete's shirt. "I don't know why I still feel like this," he confessed.

"You got burned pretty badly, baby," Pete said. "I can understand why you're a little gun shy."

A sigh escaped him. "I wish I did."

Pete slid his hand up and down his lover's back in an effort to soothe. "We don't have to do anything," he said. "I can just hold you."

Patrick looke up. "And if I said I wanted more?"

Pete took the hint. "Well...let's see," he said as he eased Patrick onto his back. "I can do all sorts of things lying here like this."

"Like...like what?" Patrick asked breathlessly. "Show me."

"Gladly." He slid his hands down Patrick's chest, pausing to unbutton his sweater. "Love seeing you like this." Patrick bit his lip as Pete slid his hands under his t-shirt, pausing to pinch his nipples erect. "Lovely." 

Whimpering, Patrick squirmed under him. "Please," he begged, his eyes closing. "Please..."

"I've got you, baby," Pete said softly as he took off Patrick's pants. "You look so good...so amazing." he planted a kiss right on the singer's hip dent. "I love seeing you like this...so hot and ready and wanting me."

"Only you," Patrick whispered. "only you. No one else." He let out a cry as Pete began to caress him with his fingertips. "Oh, God..."

"That's it," Pete crooned as he stroked Patrick's cock from root to tip, drinking in his partner's arousal. "That's it, baby mine. I got you. I always got you." He paused. "Come on, my golden angel baby. Let me watch you come."

Patrick's head tossed back and forth on the carpet as Pete teased and tormented him. "No...don't stop," he begged as Pete paused. "Please don't stop. Gonna...gonna come..."

"Come for me," Pete ordered softly. "All over my fingers. All over my hand." He leaned up to kiss him. "Love you, baby. Let it go."

Screaming Pete's name, Patrick came all over his lover's milking fingers. Pete watched with avid eyes, drinking in the singer's pleasure as he writhed on the floor. "My beautiful baby."

Pete wiped his hand off on his t-shirt as Patrick's chest heaved. He stared at the ceiling. "Fuck," he muttered. "That was...God, that was..." He didn't finish.

"It certainly was," Pete said, kissing him yet again. "And I'll say it again...you're amazing."

"So are you." Patrick turned his head to look at the discarded book lying upside-down on the floor next to him. "Should I get rid of that or what?"

"Don't even think about it," Pete said as he snatched it up. "It's going to live in our nightstand from now on."


End file.
